1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a firing system for a firearm and, more particularly, to an automatic safety for use in association with a muzzleloading firearm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is know in the art of muzzleloading firearms to provide a trigger safety which prevents actuation of the trigger. As with any safety design, trigger safeties have been known to fail, or to have been inadvertently defeated by a user. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a supplemental safety to prevent death or injury associated with unintended actuation of the firing system of a muzzleloading firearm. Although there are other safety systems known in the art, such systems typically require manual actuation, which can be overlooked, especially if the safety is merely a supplemental or additional safety feature. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide an automatically actuating system which did not require affirmative user manipulation. It would additionally be desirable to provide for a low-cost safety system which is easy to operate and did not require a large amount of maintenance or attention. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.